Sous le regard des Dieux
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Shion s'apprête à nommer celui qui lui succédera comme Grand Pope. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, et Saga va s'en faire le messager .... Ch'tites reviews bienvenues, merci !


_Petite fic sur l'assassinat de Shion, après un défi lancé avec une copine fanfiqueuse. Dans l'anime, Maître Kurumada ne nous apprend que peu de choses sur ce moment pourtant important de l'histoire ..... et c'est tant mieux, comme ça on peut combler les manques ! Merci à lui ! _

* * *

**Sous le regard des Dieux**

Trois fois il avait interrogé les étoiles .

Trois fois il avait eu le même verdict implacable.

La mort.

S'était-il trompé ?

Shion respira profondément et s'assit sur un muret, face à la nuit. Son coeur battait contre ses côtes.

Non , il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Son destin avait de tout temps été inscrit dans le mouvement des étoiles . Inéluctable.

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Pauvre nature humaine , si faible ! Après avoir vécu près de 250 ans , avait-il espéré être immortel ? Quelle incroyable vanité !

Athéna lui avait fait don du Misopetha Menos, pas de la vie éternelle. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

Son regard plongea dans les profondeurs de la voûte céleste. C'était donc la dernière fois qu'il la contemplait, et il lui semblait au contraire qu'il la découvrait. Peut-être était-ce sa vision de l'univers qui avait changé ...

Il resta un long moment ainsi, sondant l'immensité obscure qui enveloppait le Mont Etoilé, sa longue robe de Grand Pope mollement agitée par le vent chaud qui venait de la mer, savourant la paix et le silence.

Sa vie qui, à défaut d'être belle, avait été riche. De ses jeunes années, il gardait la vénération d'un maître disparu depuis longtemps, et de l'amitié de ses pairs. Puis était venue la guerre sainte de 1743 , et la déchirure ressentie devant la perte de ses compagnons, sacrifiés pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité. Pas en vain toutefois- c'était sa seule consolation- puisqu'elle avait assuré plus de deux siècles de stabilité et de paix.

Il y avait Dohko, aussi, le chevalier d'or de la Balance et seul rescapé avec lui de l'effroyable bain de sang. Dohko, qui , quelque part au fin fond de la Chine, avait veillé sans relâche sur le sceau d'Hadès tandis que lui s'efforçait de remettre debout un Sanctuaire dévasté.

La tâche avait été ardue. Plus d'Athéna. Plus de Palais. Plus de chevaliers, ni d'or , ni d'argent , ni de bronze. Plus un seul garde et pour cause : il ne restait rien à garder ! Seuls quelques serviteurs qu'il avait trouvés hébétés et terrorisés , survivant dans les ruines comme ils le pouvaient, incrédules de voir un membre de la chevalerie de la déesse encore en vie. Il leur avait redonné confiance, avait pris les rênes du Sanctuaire dont il était devenu ipso facto Grand Pope par la force des choses. Mais Grand Pope de quoi ? Tout était à recommencer à zéro.

Il avait fallu plus de 200 ans pour y parvenir. Du sang, de la sueur, des larmes à revendre. Et avec , comme seul soutien lorsque le moral flanchait , les encouragements télépathiques de Dohko , si loin dans sa Chine, à des milliers de kilomètres de là...

Fort heureusement, il pouvait partir le coeur léger. La relève serait brillamment assurée par deux jeunes chevaliers d'or de valeur : Aioros du Sagittaire et Saga des Gémeaux . Deux jeunes hommes brillants, qu'il avait vus grandir. Tous deux au sommet de leur puissance, tous deux nés en Grèce, berceau des Dieux - un signe ? Choisir le futur Grand Pope parmi eux avait été le moment le plus difficile de sa vie .

Ironiquement, il allait disparaître sans avoir le temps de voir son successeur revêtir à sa place la longue robe noire traditionnelle des Grands Popes d'Athéna. Et il ne verrait pas non plus la petite Sasha renaître. Mais peu importait, au fond. Il représentait le passé, Saga et Aioros étaient l'avenir.

Non , il n'avait pas de regrets. Il était prêt.

... enfin , presque.

Son regard serein glissa vers le gouffre à ses pieds. Au milieu de l'obscurité brillaient des dizaines de petites étoiles, autant de foyers de vie dans ce domaine sacré autrefois déserté.

Tandis qu'il descendait d'un pas calme l'interminable escalier qui menait jusqu'au palais, il eut soudain la certitude absolue que c'était la dernière fois.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A part les gardes en faction , Shion ne rencontra pas âme qui vive . A cette heure-ci le Palais était calme et désert. Ce ne serait pas le cas au matin , pensa-t-il , à demi amusé, lorsque le Sanctuaire se réveillerait avec un nouveau Grand Pope. Après tout , cela n'était plus arrivé depuis 230 ans maintenant !

Il s'assit à son bureau. Shion avait toujours espéré pouvoir prendre sa retraite, après tant d'années passées à diriger le domaine sacré, laissant la place à un des deux seuls candidats possibles. Garder un rôle purement consultatif, tout au plus. Et enfin consacrer à l'entraînement de Mu le temps nécessaire, et pas seulement à la va-vite entre une audience et un dossier. Pauvre enfant , comme il l'avait négligé pendant toutes ces années !

Sa gorge se serra. Mu devrait grandir et devenir un chevalier sans lui. S'il devait n'avoir qu'un regret , ce serait celui-là.

Mais même pour les regrets il était trop tard. Demain ce bureau serait celui d'Aioros. Il lui avait fallu de longues semaines avant de se décider en sa faveur . Aioros et Saga étaient tous deux d'excellents éléments , tout à fait à même de diriger le Sanctuaire. Sérieux,réfléchis, d'une bonté d'âme parfaite, puissants, et fort populaires parmi la population. Saga n'avait pas le charisme de celui qui était son aîné de quelques mois, en revanche , sa bonne connaissance de la gestion du domaine avait joué à son avantage.

Pas suffisamment , cependant . Shion avait choisi Aioros.

Pourquoi ? Lui-même ne savait pas très bien . Quelque chose comme une réticence vis-à-vis de Saga . Et il s'en voulait d'avoir écarté la candidature du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, même si celui-ci , la veille au soir, n'avait pas paru plus déçu que ça . Un peu contrarié, peut-être . Mais Shion avait pensé qu'il le prendrait plus mal . Le temps calmerait les blessures d'orgueil ....

Tout était donc réglé de de côté-là aussi.

Il se sentit mieux. Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il pouvait détacher son esprit du Sanctuaire ! tant de jours, tant de nuits brûlés, sacrifiés à un but unique : la sauvegarde du Sanctuaire .

Shion acheva de traiter sommairement les dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau. Depuis des mois, il avait intéressé les deux prétendants au trône aux affaires aussi bien internes qu'externes du domaine. Ce serait à peine si les habitants du Sanctuaire verraient le changement , en fin de compte . Peut-être même souffleraient-ils secrètement de voir un jeune homme , et non plus un vieillard, à leur tête . Il se savait populaire, mais nul n'était irremplaçable après tout !

Il ferma le dernier dossier, puis, après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, le rouvrit. Cueillant une fleur dans le bouquet qui trônait sur un angle du bureau, rendant le lieu moins austère, il la déposa dans le creux de la reliure, l'aplatit soigneusement avec la paume de sa main et referma le volume, les yeux luisant de malice. Chaque fois qu'Aioros consulterait le document, il aurait une pensée pour lui. N'était-ce pas les Egyptiens antiques qui pensaient qu'une personne ne meurt pas vraiment tant qu'il reste quelqu'un pour se souvenir d'elle ?

Et maintenant , que faire ? Aller s'allonger dans sa chambre pour attendre que la mort vienne le prendre ? Aucun pope d'athéna n'était jamais mort dans son lit ! Non , si le destin devait frapper, ce serait au mont étoilé . Il sortit de son bureau, sans se retourner. Il savait où trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Effectivement, il y était. Roulé en boule sur une des banquettes de la salle des gardes, la tête posée sur un bras, Mu s'était endormi en attendant son maître. Les torches aux murs jetaient des ombres sur son visage aux traits ronds et purs, et allongeaient jusqu'à l'exagération la frange de ses cils. Dans la pénombre, ses points de vie, sur son front blanc, semblaient être deux gouttes de sang. Shion sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à présent qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Lui restait la maigre consolation de pouvoir lui dire adieu.

- Je serai toujours là pour toi, mon enfant ...

Il s'agenouilla près de lui, et laissa sa main caresser les longues mèches soyeuses. Une d'elles s'était échappée du ruban qu'il utilisait pour nouer sa chevelure pendant l'entraînement . Shion la prit entre ses doigts, et la glissa derrière l'oreille de l'enfant.

Et, se penchant, il déposa un baiser très léger sur son front. Mu bougea dans son sommeil.

- Maître ..., murmura-t-il, avant de replonger dans ses rêves.

- Dors, dors, chuchota Shion.

Puis, d'un pas assuré, il marcha vers son destin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comment la mort viendrait-elle le prendre ?, pensait-il songeur en gravissant l'interminable escalier creusé dans la roche qui menait au sommet du Mont Etoilé. Sa santé était encore excellente malgré ses deux-cent cinquante ans. Un guerrier d'Hadès, envoyé au Sanctuaire pour le tuer en prélude d'une nouvelle guerre sainte qui, il le savait, ne saurait tarder ? Non, Dohko surveillait le sceau d'Athéna. Tant qu'il était intact, les forces du Mal étaient réduites à l'inactivité au Royaume des Ombres.

Alors ?

Dans le ciel, les étoiles poursuivaient leur course immuable. Là-bas, vers l'est, au dessus des montagnes, l'horizon délaissait ses lourds voiles de nuit pour se teindre d'un rose léger. Dans une heure, il ferait plein jour.

Mais rien ne se passait. Peut-être les étoiles avaient-elles menti, après tout.

Shion se tendit soudain.

Un bruit de pas résonnait dans l'escalier. Etait-ce ceux de celui qui viendrait mettre un terme à sa vie ?

Résolu à riposter à toute agression , il se tourna vers la porte, en position de défense.

- Excusez-moi de venir vous déranger ici, Majesté.

- Saga ?, s'exclama-t-il étonné, en reconnaissant la silhouette longiligne du chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je souhaiterais vous parler, Majesté. Les gardes m'ont dit que vous étiez ici.

Il se garda bien de le dire, mais il était plus agacé qu'étonné. Saga n'aurait pas pu choisir moment plus inapproprié pour une audience, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde !

- Dis-moi ce qui t'amène, répondit Shion , toujours courtois. Ca a un rapport avec ma décision de nommer Aioros comme mon successeur, n'est-ce pas ? Ecoute, je sais que c'est très dur pour toi, mais j'ai pris cette décision en mon âme et conscience. Je ne te demande pas de l'approuver mais…

- Qu'avez-vous à me reprocher ?, cria presque Saga . Qu'ai-je fait qui vous ait déplu ? Est-ce que je suis moins fort, moins digne de servir Athéna que le chevalier du Sagittaire ?

Shion secoua la tête. Le cosmos de Saga flambait de colère contenue. Il devait être incroyablement blessé de ne pas avoir été nommé. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé avoir choisi Aioros, Saga avait paru détaché, presque indifférent. Pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ?

- Cette situation me fait de la peine, Saga, et plus que tu ne peux croire. Faire un choix n'a pas été facile. Pour répondre à ta question, non, tu n'es ni moins fort ni moins digne de servir notre déesse que le chevalier du Sagittaire.

- Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Shion prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait choisir avec soin ses mots, pour ne pas heurter davantage Saga. Non, il n'avait rien contre lui .

Sauf que …

Sauf que depuis quelque temps, il avait ressenti comme un changement dans le cosmos de Saga, imperceptible, certes, mais inquiétant. Le cosmos d'un chevalier, quelque soit son grade, évoluait au cours de sa vie, suivant son niveau d'entraînement, de forme physique, de motivation. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'évoluait qu'en puissance.

Or celui de Saga avait évolué en _nature_. Il était devenu plus sombre, comme si le changement provenait de l'intérieur de son âme.

Et Shion n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout cela. Privilégiant la sécurité du Sanctuaire et de sa déesse aux états d'âme d'un chevalier destiné à en voir bien d'autres dans sa vie, il avait donc nommé Aioros pour lui succéder.

- Saga, commença-t-il, être Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna est un grand honneur, mais aussi un fardeau, crois-moi. Ne regrette rien.

Fermement campé sur ses longues jambes à trois pas de lui, le chevalier des Gémeaux ne sembla pas se laisser émouvoir par le propos. Un rictus d'amertume déformait le pli de ses lèvres, et ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre de la salle des prédictions comme deux agates.

- C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à me dire ?

Shion fronça les sourcils. Les choses prenaient un tour que ne lui plaisait guère. Saga n'avait jamais fait preuve d'insubordination, et voilà qu'il était presque agressif envers lui, maintenant. A quoi bon, donc, lui expliquer qu'il ne l'avait pas désigné uniquement parce qu'il avait des doutes sur la qualité de son cosmos ?

Il soupira.

- Cette conversation n'a aucune utilité, Saga. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

- Soit. Puisque tu ne veux pas me donner ce que je suis venu chercher, alors je vais le prendre moi-même.

Dans la même seconde, le cosmos de Saga enfla démesurément, jusqu'à emplir entièrement la pièce où tous deux se trouvaient. Et Shion vit, comme dans un cauchemar, les cheveux du jeune chevalier devenir gris.

Il comprit.

- Non, Saga !, hurla-t-il.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le cosmos qui flambait maintenant autour du corps de Saga n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait encore une minute plus tôt . C'était un cosmos chargé de haine et de mort.

Ainsi les étoiles ne s'étaient pas trompées !

Il eut alors la seule réaction qu'il estimait possible.

- Crystal Wall !

Il y eut une seconde de flottement chez son agresseur, puis un ricanement.

- Tu aurais été plus avisé de mettre ton écran protecteur entre nous deux, plutôt qu'autour de nous ! Non seulement il ne te protège pas de mes attaques, mais il les confine et en multiplie les effets ! A moins que tu ne l'aies érigé uniquement pour maintenir le Sanctuaire dans l'ignorance de notre petite discussion ? Qu'espères-tu donc ?

- Que tu reviennes à la raison, Saga , chevalier d'or des Gémeaux !

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un nouveau ricanement .

- Il n'y a plus de Saga ! Je vais prendre ta place, vieux fou, et tout le monde n'y verra que du feu !

- Crois-tu que ce sera aussi simple ?

- Tout à fait. Tu as été imprudent , cher Grand Pope, très imprudent. Nous initier aux affaires du Sanctuaire, Aioros et moi … Grâce à cela, je connais chaque dossier dans le détail, aussi bien que toi. Les fonctionnaires du Palais n'y verront que du feu. Il me sera facile de copier tes habitudes, tes petites manies, même ta voix ! Quant à l'apparence, le masque rituel que tu portes va grandement me faciliter la tâche.

Les pupilles de Shion se dilatèrent d'effroi. Saga avait raison, horriblement raison ! Avec sa vive intelligence , son plan était tout à fait réalisable, et c'était lui qui lui avait préparé la place, à son insu ! Oui, il y avait fort à parier que personne, pas même Aioros, ne soupçonnerait rien de la supercherie ….

- Maintenant, es-tu prêt à mourir , Grand Pope ?, continua Saga sur un ton narquois. ANOTHER DIMENSION !

Shion n'eut que le temps de riposter par un CRYSTAL WALL pour éviter d'être projeté dans un monde parallèle. Autrefois, quand il était jeune, avec ses pouvoirs psychiques, il lui aurait été facile de s'en extraire, mais il devait reconnaître que le temps avait fait son œuvre et que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, Saga aurait tôt fait de se débarrasser de lui.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais pas facile à tuer, mais rassure-toi , j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche. Adieu, Grand Pope !

Rapide comme l'éclair, il fonça sur lui. Shion concentra son cosmos, mais Saga était trop puissant , et le Crystal Wall vola en éclats. Il s'y attendait, et joua la seule carte qui lui restait : la ruse. Saga avait trop confiance dans sa supériorité, et en oubliait d'être prudent. Au bout de plusieurs passes d'armes et après avoir encaissé plusieurs coups, il parvint à faire trébucher son adversaire qui allait s'effondrer contre l'autel qui servait aux prédictions. Saga resta immobile un instant , comme groggy.

- Tu ne fais que gagner du temps, vieil idiot, tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu le sais bien, d'ailleurs , puisque tu ne parviens qu'à éviter mes coups.

Shion ne répondit rien. Saga avait raison , à un détail près : il n'attaquait pas, non pas parce qu'il en était physiquement incapable, mais parce qu'il répugnait à affronter celui qui était un des chevaliers les plus prometteurs de tous les temps, possédé ou non. Et tant qu'il ne perdrait pas espoir d'en avoir le dessus, il comptait bien persister dans cette stratégie.

Mais Saga, loin de jeter l'éponge, s'était redressé, ses yeux emplis de haine fixés sur sa victime. Un éclair doré dans sa main attira le regard de Shion : le poignard de cérémonie qui se trouvait habituellement sur l'autel des prédictions, et s'était révélé particulièrement efficace contre les ennemis d'Athéna lors de lointaines guerres saintes. Une arme redoutable, forgée par la déesse elle-même, disait-on, et qui était capable de transpercer n'importe quelle armure, fût-elle d'or. Et à plus forte raison les quelques épaisseurs de tissu de sa tenue rituelle.

Saga s'avança vers lui , menaçant.

- Comptes-tu me résister encore longtemps ? Tu ne fais que prolonger ton agonie !

Shion, cette fois, n'attendit pas le coup. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il se jeta sur Saga, et le plaqua violemment au sol. Celui-ci se débattit férocement pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, mais Shion le maintenait sous lui. En lui serrant le poignet droit de toutes ses forces, il parvint à lui faire lâcher le poignard qui retomba sur le dallage de pierre avec un bruit mat.

- Reviens à toi , chevalier d'Athéna !, hurla-t-il.

Sous lui, Saga s'arc-bouta de toutes ses forces, comme luttant contre lui-même, tandis qu'un râle affreux s'échappait de ses lèvres. Shion ne lâcha pas prise.

- Saga, je t'en supplie, libère-toi de l'esprit qui te possède ! Athéna a besoin de toi !

Saga se débattit à nouveau . Pendant plusieurs minutes, Shion continua de le plaquer au sol de toutes ses forces, l'encourageant par ses paroles. Sa patience fit son effet : les convulsions qui agitaient Saga se firent de moins en moins violentes, et firent par cesser. A son grand soulagement, il constata que la longue chevelure de Saga reprenait sa teinte initiale. Dans son visage bouleversé, deux prunelles le fixaient, affolées.

- Oh Dieux du Ciel, murmura Saga, tandis que des larmes brûlantes glissaient sur ses joues. Qu'ai-je fait ?

Shion s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

- Tout va bien, Saga, calme-toi.

Mais le jeune chevalier ne parut pas convaincu.

- Non ! _Il_ reviendra ! _Il_ reviendra comme _il_ est toujours revenu ! Je pensais le contrôler, mais c'est _lui_ qui me contrôle ! Oh par pitié , venez à mon aide ! Délivrez-moi de _lui_ !

- Comment , Saga ? Que dois-je faire ?

- Le poignard ! Le poignard ! Prenez-le , et tranchez-moi la gorge pendant qu'il est encore temps de l'arrêter ! C'est le seul moyen !

Il y avait une terreur abjecte dans les yeux sombres . Pas celle de mourir : celle de vivre. Shion avala péniblement sa salive. Sa bouche lui paraissait affreusement sèche soudain. Et si Saga avait raison ? Si c'était la seule façon de protéger le Sanctuaire et la future réincarnation d'Athéna ? Il regarda fixement le poignard, comme hypnotisé . Sur le sol dallé, tout près de l'épaule droite de Saga, on aurait dit qu'il l'appelait. Un seul geste, semblait-il dire, une fraction de seconde , et tout sera fini. La menace sur le Domaine Sacré serait levée, Athéna pourrait revenir parmi les humains en toute sécurité. Et lui vivrait . Quant à Saga …

- Faites-le , supplia Saga.

Sa main trembla au contact du métal. Comme dans un cauchemar, il se vit refermer les doigts sur le manche doré, et pointer l'arme vers la gorge du jeune homme. Le bout effilé perça l'épiderme, et un sillon de sang coula sur la peau dorée.

- La carotide, cherchez-la, souffla Saga. Ce sera vite terminé, ajouta-t-il, comme s'il devinait que, pour la première fois de sa vie, le courage manquait à Shion.

- Je ne peux pas, Saga, je ne peux pas !, hurla le Grand Pope, en laissant l'arme glisser de sa main et retomber sur le sol. Oh, dieux du Ciel !

- Pitié, Majesté, libérez-moi de _lui_ !

- JE NE PEUX PAS !

Les larmes l'aveuglaient, larmes de désespoir mêlé de honte.

- Nooooon !

A la seconde même, une douleur incroyable explosa dans le dos de Shion, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément. Il tenta de crier, mais la douleur fut la plus forte.

_L'autre _avait repris le dessus, et profitant d'un éclair d'inattention de Shion, il avait saisi le poignard et l'avait planté dans le dos de son adversaire.

Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Les étoiles avaient dit la vérité . Il allait mourir. Il sentait déjà sa longue robe se gorger de tout le sang qu'il perdait.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire. Tout autour d'eux, le Crystal Wall s'était évaporé.

- Fuis, Mu, lança-t-il dans un appel télépathique qui consuma toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Fuis, prends l'armure du Bélier avec toi et fuis à Jamir sans te retourner ! Le Sanctuaire est infiltré par le Mal , là-bas seulement tu seras en sécurité ! Il ne pourra jamais avoir le contrôle total du Sanctuaire s'il n'a pas les douze armures d'or en sa possession !

A bout de forces, il s'effondra dans les bras de son assassin.

Sous lui, le chevalier des Gémeaux eut un violent soubresaut, lui arrachant un maigre râle de douleur.

- Majesté ! Majesté !

Le ton de sa voix était désespéré. Shion ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Les cheveux de Saga étaient redevenus bleus. Malgré l'atroce souffrance qui le taraudait jusqu'à la folie, il trouva en lui la force de serrer le chevalier des Gémeaux dans ses bras.

- Toute ma vie, je me suis efforcé de me montrer digne de ma charge, et voici qu'à l'heure de ma mort , je faillis à l'une des plus grandes missions que m'ait confiées la déesse Athéna : porter assistance à un de mes chevaliers !

Un goût de sang et d'amertume envahit sa bouche.

- Pardonne-moi, Saga , de t'abandonner .....

Il se sentait mourir. Dans un ultime effort, il se redressa et posa un baiser de paix sur le front de Saga, tétanisé d'horreur.

- Puisse Athéna te venir en aide, parvint-il à murmurer avant de s'immobiliser pour toujours.

Saga hurla.

Personne ne lui répondit. Là-haut, dans leur Olympe, indifférents au sort des hommes, les Dieux avaient laissé faire.

* * *

Une des premières fics que j'ai écrites sur le sujet ( j'en posterai d'autres sur le même thème, mais très différentes ) . Si vous avez aimé, reviewez svp ! Si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi .... :)


End file.
